Bosque de la fantasía
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Songfic sin lyrics— Ella vivía bien en su casa, ubicada en el corazón de un bosque en el cual nadie solía adentrarse. Pero no le gustaba aquella vida, por mucho que tratase de convencerse. Queria conocer el amor, la amistad... Pero ella era un mal para el mundo y debía permanecer oculta. Pero no siempre podía seguir así... ¿no?


Bosque de la fantasía.

Recostada en su cama, leía atentamente el libro que tenía entre manos. Como adoraba la lectura, le hacia ver que algunas veces se podía llegar al final feliz a pesar del sufrimiento inicial.

Que lástima que ese no fuera su caso...

Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener sus incipientes lágrimas. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso sí nunca traía nada bueno?

Escuchó el sonido de un golpe contra la ventana. Algo atemorizada, se levantó con el libro en mano. Cuidadosamente, abrió el objeto. Vio en el borde de esta una flor, una orquídea. Miro su reloj de pulsera, las tres de la tarde. Sonrió, puntual como siempre.

Hacia ya un buen tiempo que venía recibiendo esos regalos. Al principio, le asustaba la idea de que alguien desconocido rondara los alrededores de su casa pero acabó por acostumbrarse.

Fuera quien fuese, no parecía tener segundas intenciones. Además, podía defenderse fácilmente.

Un canto la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró hacia arriba, a un árbol. Descubrió un pequeño gorrión cantando una melodía que para ella era desconocida.

La joven marcó la página con un doblez en la esquina de la hoja y cerró el libro, dejándolo encima de una pequeña mesa de madera y la flor encima del objeto.

Apoyó sus brazos en la ventana y miró al pajarito que seguía feliz con su particular concierto. La chica decidió unirse y empezó a tararear con voz dulce, intentando imitar al animal. El pájaro se acercó a ella y se posó en su brazo, lo cual hizo que la joven se pusiera más alegre.

Con cautela para que su pequeño amigo no se fuera, le acarició la cabeza con su dedo.

\- Parece que tú también estás solo ¿no?

El gorrión disfrutaba de las caricias, pero la chica decidió que era mejor dejarlo ir. Con un movimiento de brazo, lo espanto. Voló hacia el espeso bosque, mientras ella sonreía.

Lo mejor era dejarlo libre, él que podía. Podía disfrutar de la libertad que la vida le había proporcionado. En cambio, ella no corría la misma suerte. Alguien con esa maldición podía ser muy peligroso y debía estar encerrado.

Pero no era una mala persona... Ella no quería herir a nadie. Pero eso era algo que los demás no comprenderian. Son demasiado cerrados, y cuando ven algo diferente a ellos, los describen como seres extraños o raros. E incluso monstruos.

Y no quería dañar a nadie, si la hicieran enfadar... O si tan solo la miraran a los ojos...

No quería ni pensarlo.

Era por eso, por esa razón, por la cual se ocultaba en aquella cabaña de madera. Lejos de todo contacto con el exterior y tan solo en compañía de la naturaleza.

Nunca había tenido un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, que no le tuviera miedo. Y desde que sus padres murieron, no había nadie en el mundo que la pudiera ayudar.

Ninguna persona sabía de su existencia, menos ese desconocido que le regalaba flores. Por ello, no hablaba con nadie. Solamente con los animalitos que a veces venian a parar a la cabaña.

Aunque no se podía quejar, tenía un biblioteca entera de libros con los que poder entretenerse. Comía los frutos que recolectaba de los árboles y arbustos. También tenía un pequeño huerto y cerca había un río con el que poder beber agua limpia y el cual también usaba como piscina particular.

Nadie le molestaba, ni le decía que era rara. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Total, ya se había resignado a su solitaria existencia. ¿Quien podría querer a una persona tan peligrosa?

Nadie en su sano juicio. Por ello, su corazón no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar a alguien que, según los libros, denominaban "Alma gemela" o "Tu otra mitad"

Para ella, su vida se complementaba con aquel extraño ser de las flores, las aves y sus cantos, el Sol que la calentaba todos los días y el agua que bebía de aquel río.

Además, como no veía a ninguna persona, no sería malo que saliera fuera de aquella alejada cabaña. También necesitaba respirar la suave brisa que llegaba del este, sentir un poco de felicidad por un momento y olvidarse su triste desfortuna.

Sonaría algo frío, tal vez cruel, pero si algo había aprendido en aquella rutinaria vida era que no podía confiar ni en sí misma. Estaba sola contra el mundo, siempre lo había estado y eso no cambiaría.

Por eso era que le gustaba leer. Cuando se sumergia en aquellos relatos, pensaba que nada la podía detener. Que, al igual que el gorrión, era libre y podía volar lejos, muy lejos de su prision. Que podría sentir el sabor de la libertad, correr sin fronteras, sin que nadie le dijera que debía o no hacer.

Sin embargo, también tenía su parte mala. Cuando volvía a la realidad, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no dejaba que cayeran.

Juró que no lloraría, que no lo haría más. Siempre habia sido una persona demasiado sensible que lloraba con el sufrimiento de los demás y eso debía cambiar. Después de todo, ¿Por qué estar triste por los demás cuando ella es rechazada de esa sociedad?

Aun así, no podía evitarlo. Intentaba ser fría, pero no estaba en su interior. Su calidez seguía ahí, sin querer irse, sin dejarla ser como ella quería. Alguien indiferente a los demás, que no tenía preocupaciones y nunca soltaba una lágrima.

Consideraba que intentar cambiarse a si misma era acto imposible, pero no por ello dejaba de intentarlo. Aunque pensaba que la persona que le dejaba cada día una orquídea en su ventana a las tres de la tarde se habría acercado a su casa por ella. ¿Por que si no dejaría flores ahí?

Nadie más vivía ahí, además de que había acertado. Tal vez era por pura casualidad, pero esa flor era su favorita. Combinaba con el color de sus ojos y su nombre, Ran, significaba orquídea. Quizás pensó que le quedaba bien esa planta o a lo mejor había visto sus ojos, aunque eso era descartado pues se hubiera petrificado, literalmente.

Ese desconocido le había hecho ver que no todas las personas son crueles, que había alguien que se podía acercar sin tenerla. Bueno, no podía estar segura pues si supiera la maldición que poseía, saldría corriendo al acto. Por ello, nunca se decidió a saber quién era aquella persona. No quería espantarla, así que lo dejo tal cual pero lo cierto era que tenía curiosidad e incluso había dibujado algunos bocetos sobre como seria su rostro. No sabía si era un hombre o una mujer, así que lo hizo de ambos. ¿Se asemejarian sus ideas a la realidad?

\- ¿Lo podré hacer?- Dijo una voz masculina que la sorprendió, se volteó rápidamente mirando a la puerta. En ningún momento se había apartado de la ventana y no había visto a nadie sospechoso. ¿Quién era? ¿Estaría con alguien? ¿Vendrían a matarla para dejar de ser un temor de la sociedad?

Lentamente, se fue acercando a una mesa donde había un té verde a medio acabar y unas gafas de sol. Sin embargo, no las tomó. A lo mejor era alguien peligroso y tenía que defenderse.

La voz seguía repitiendo la misma pregunta que anteriormente había hecho. Parecía la de alguien de su edad, pero no era seguro. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer en esa situación? Nunca se había encontrado en una así, nadie sabía de su existencia. Y los que lo sabían estaban muertos o petrificados. ¿Sería tal vez el desconocido de las flores?

No, llevaba sin mostrar su rostro mucho tiempo, años. ¿Por que razón lo haría ahora? No era posible. Pero de qué alguien había al otro lado de aquella puerta era seguro pues repetía la misma cuestión una y otra vez. ¿Estaría pensando en la forma de matarla?

La simple idea la aterro, ella no quería morir. Aun tenía diecisiete años, tenía mucha vida por delante. A pesar de su soledad y el tener que ocultarse, no quería ser tan solo un cadáver o tal vez cenizas. Era muy joven para eso.

Recordó las palabras de su madre. Nadie podía herirla si ella los miraba. Una simple mirada y quedaría de piedra. Su abuela y madre tenían ese poder, para ella una maldición. Sus violáceos orbes eran iguales, pero ella no quería herir a nadie. No tenía la maldad suficiente para hacerlo...

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, su padre si que las miraba a ambas y nunca le había pasado nada malo. ¿Por qué sería?

No supo el por qué, pero recordó la historia de Medusa, una de las tantas que se había leído. Ella siempre llevaba gafas de sol para que sus ojos no dañaran a nadie que no quisiera. Sin embargo, un buen día, el héroe de la historia le engaño y le hizo verse en el espejo, convirtiéndose a si misma en piedra. ¿Pasaría lo mismo con ella? ¿Ese hombre venía, como el héroe, a eliminarla? ¿No sería eso que ella era la mala? ¿Era fundamentada la razón por la que la gente le tenía miedo?

No, ella no era así, nunca dañaría a nadie. Pero eso la gente no lo sabía ver. Son tan cerrados de mente...

Se dio cuenta, saliendo de sus pensamientos, que la voz había dejado de sonar y ahora era reemplazada por el sonido de los golpes contra la puerta de madera. No quería abrir, así tal vez se marcharía y la dejaría tranquila. Sin embargo, al cabo de cinco minutos, seguían sonando. Estaba muy asustada. Se dirigió a su habitación, ahí podría encerrarse y no podría atraparla.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Tropezó con un libro que había en el suelo y cayó contra la estantería, haciendo caer otros cuantos objetos sobre ella. Miró la puerta, los golpes habían dejado de sonar. ¿Por que sería? ¿Se habría marchado ya?

Vio con horror que se equivocaba. El pomo de la puerta empezaba a girarse, abriéndose. Sólo pudo ver una capucha azul marino pues apartó la vista inmediatamente y se tapó los ojos.

En ese momento, al ver la capucha, recordó un suceso de hace mucho tiempo, cuando su madre vivía. Unos niños la empezaron a decir que era rara y a pegarla. Echo un grito y su madre vino al rescate, tomándola en brazos y mirando furiosa a los niños, quien se convirtieron en piedra mientras ella observaba asustada. Da la casualidad de que en ese instante que era consolada por su madre, vio entre unos arbustos una capucha del mismo color que desapareció. ¿Serían la misma persona?

Sintió una presión sobre el hombro. Estaba segura de que era él, la persona que había entrado.

\- Vete de aquí. Si me miras, serás de piedra- Le dijo, intentando sonar amenazante. Sin embargo, sonó casi como un pedido.

Aunque queria ver su reaccion, asi que separo unos dedos para ver al frente, donde estaba la ventana aun abierta y se podia ver a la persona detras suya. Sorprendida, se fijo por el reflejo de cristal como un joven de su edad, ojos azules y pelo castaño, sonreía.

Soltó su mano de su hombro y se agachó frente a ella, quien no tardó en ocultar de nuevo sus ojos.

\- No te preocupes, no me pasara nada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Preguntó confusa.

\- Dime, ¿Tú quieres que me convierta en piedra?

Tardo en responder, pero lo hizo sinceramente.

-No...

El solo alargó su sonrisa y le separó las manos. Se encontró con su mirada azul, pero no se estaba petrificando. ¿Cómo...?

\- He investigado y he visto que solo cuando tú quieras puedes hacer de piedra a los demás. Si no lo deseas, no pasará nada.

Escuchó asombrada. ¿Había vivido con ese miedo sin motivo?

Las lágrimas de felicidad no tardaron en aparecer. Se abrazó al chico y lloró todo lo que se había reprimido. El joven, sin saber que hacer, saco una flor de su chaqueta y se la ofreció.

\- Una orquídea...- Dijo asombrada mientras la tomaba, separándose de él- Entonces eres tú...

\- Me alegro que te guste. Cuando vi como tu madre petrificaba a esos niños me asusté pero comprendí que no era malo si lo hizo por protegerte. Entonces, cuando murieron tus padres, decidí darte esta flor todos los dias para que no te sintieras sola.

Ella sonrió. Ese chico le había devuelto la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Al darse cuenta, rieron.

\- Me llamo Ran- Dijo primero ella.

\- Yo me llamo Shinichi- Le dijo, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

Se saco su capucha azul y se la puso a la joven.

\- Para que nunca más te sientas sola.

En ese momento, una brisa entró por la ventana. Y también en aquel instante comenzó una amistad que tal vez llegaría a algo más.


End file.
